


Big Little Steps

by brullf



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Spoilers, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brullf/pseuds/brullf
Summary: After rescuing people from a collapsing building, Tony Stark has another mission. A tiny and cute one.





	Big Little Steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Golden_Asp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/gifts).



> Hello, there!  
> Well, this is the first time I write something in antoher language. So, I'm sorry for my mistakes.  
> Although I have not yet watched Endgame, I have felt the anguish around it since the premiere, so here is a super cute fanfic to warm our hearts.
> 
> And I wouldn't be here if the lovely and kind Golden_Asp had not read my work, corrected and encouraged me to publish.  
> Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
> <3

Tony finally landed and retracted his Iron Man mask, taking a deep breath. The hard work, rescuing people, was done. Not an alien crisis or villain wishing to take New York or Earth this time, no… just bad engineering without maintenance crumbling into a not noble part of New York – which means no rich people around.

“Spidey, are you okay?” Tony checks with Peter, standing by his side a bit tired.

“Yeah, just… rushed. We almost didn’t have time to take everyone out, but… we did, right?” Peter is slightly smiling behind his mask.

“Yeah… we did. And I have to say that it would be easier with the stubborn wizard and his magic portals here,” Tony sighs, but when they were called to the mission, Stephen was passed out on his bed after he came back from some shit dimension where he was fighting through some days, eight to be precise. Tony counted every minute away from Stephen.

After they won the Infinity War and reversed the snap, it took some time to them to realize – in the case of Tony – and to accept – in the case of Stephen – their feelings for each other.

Two years after the Mad Titan’s defeat, despite all guilt and losses they had to deal with, Tony and Stephen have had an established relationship for a year now. A surprisingly healthy relationship where Tony feels more like himself than… ever. No one before Stephen was able to stop and really listening to him, to understand him on so many levels that it amazes Tony.

And now here he is, with Peter Parker trying to catch his attention for a little sound coming from the mess of rubble from the building.

“I can hear something, Mr. Stark, a weak sound, not human, though...” Peter says and Tony nods.

Of course the genius billionaire and the kid developed an even closer relationship after Thanos, but no one knows the real identity of Spider Man so outside of the penthouse or the Sanctum, Peter always calls Tony “Mister Stark”, not the “dad” or “irondad” he frequently uses when they are alone or with Stephen, the “wizardad” or “docdad”.

“Go on, Spider, I have your back,” he puts his mask again and Peter guides them through dust and fog and pieces of the building till he finds the origin of the sound.

“It’s… so tiny, Mr. Stark… I can’t take it,” Peter says pointing to a scared and trembling black kitten.

“Right… stay alert of every sound with your super ears, I’m going to get our buddy there. FRIDAY, update me with the surroundings condition.”

“Sure, boss,” the AI shows him what is supposed to be the place where the kitten is stuck. Carefully, Tony starts to move pieces of concrete and open a way to rescue that black trembling spot.

Almost an hour of work later, Tony is holding the tiny mess of a scared kitten on his hand.

“FRIDAY, scans...”

“The kitten is a female, the left hind paw is seriously bruised, and there are signs of malnutrition and dehydration, boss,” she informs him.

“Shit… okay, Fri, please, find us a vet clinic, would you?”

“On it...”

“Are you keeping the kitten, Mr. Stark?,” Peter sounds completely hopeful.

“Not sure yet… let’s take care of it first”, Tony taps his nano unit house and his suit recedes when Happy approaches with his orange Audi. “Come on, Spider...” Tony takes Peter with him. Inside the car, Peter can just be himself, not Spider-Man.

FRIDAY gives Happy the rout and they go to a vet clinic. Tony steps there and people stare for a moment, not knowing how to proceed with his presence. His trained showman smile graces his face and soon he’s seeing a vet with Peter by his side and the kitten snuggled in his arm, too weak for a simple “meow”.

 

A few hours later, Tony silently enters the sanctum with a carrier, lots of things for kitten necessities and take out for dinner. Peter went home; it’s May’s night on their arrangement of parenting the boy.

“Stark?” Wong enters the room sipping his tea and stares widely the whole picture in front of him. After a tense minute, he smirks. “Good luck with that...” the sorcerer heads back to the kitchen.

Tony sighs deep. “Don’t worry, little girl, I’m sure you’re going to be truly loved here… like I am,” he whispers and smiles hearing a “meow” back. The man slowly opens the door of Stephen’s room - actually, their room, since Tony spends lots of time in the Sanctum and had convinced even Wong to integrate FRIDAY there. He manages to enter carrying the kitten and the take out.

He arranges the food on the coffee table and sits in the corner of the mattress waiting for his boyfriend kinda husband-to-be to wake up, tapping his knees a bit anxiously. Tony looks inside the carrier; the kitten is curled into a ball and purring slightly after a lot of care, water and food. He puts the carrier on the floor and crawls over Stephen’s body, getting comfortable there.

Tony feels the anxiety slip out of him hearing Stephen’s heartbeat. Some time later, he smiles when two shaking hands start stroking his back. Tony feels so peaceful there with Stephen that his eyes watery a bit.

He places his hands on Stephen’s chest and looks at the man’s eyes, his favorite tones of green, gray and blue.

“Welcome back,” he whispers smiling.

“This is better… with you here...,” Stephen says with his baritone voice, two tones lower because of being drowsy. Tony shivers hearing and the sorcerer pulls him close to seal their lips together.

Stephen uses his strong and now healed and rested body to turn them, pinning Tony against the mattress and deepening the kiss. For Vishanti’s sake, he missed this hyperactive-stubborn-hero-genius-idiot. His idiot.

“Mmmmm...” Tony melts. He loves how Stephen’s weight over him has an effect to calm him, shelter him, ground him, because Stephen is his home.

“Meow.”

The sorcerer slightly pulls back watching the blushing man under him.

“Tony...”

“Ugh… meow?” the billionaire tries and fails miserably to imitate a kitten. Not less adorable though.

“Tony...” Stephen arches an eyebrow and fix his gaze on his partner.

“Meow...”

Tony closes his eyes and sighs.

“I guess we need… uhm… to talk?” he bites his lower lip a bit nervous.

“Okay...” Stephen pecks the tip of his nose and sits up, stretching on their bed and resting against the headboard.

“So… uhm…” Tony sits in front of the sorcerer. “While you were passed out, there was an emergency...” he starts.

“Emergency? Tony, what happened? Are you okay? Peter? All the team? Was it an alien or...” Tony shushes the man with a soft kiss. He won’t say it out loud, but he thinks Stephen is adorable and the cutest thing in his overprotective mode.

“A rescue missions. A poorly built building collapsed, and we were called to help, nothing multidimensional, you and your followers of that mumbo jumbo cult are doing a great job, Doc,” Tony smirks.

“Oh… was it successful? Injuries? Are YOU okay?” Stephen narrows his trained doctor eyes on him.

“Yeah, yes, we rescued everybody, just minor injuries, all good, everyone safe...”

“Meow.”

Stephen chuckles, hearing the quiet sound of the kitten meowing. Tony sighs deep and moves, taking the carrier and putting it between them. He carefully opens the door and takes the little being while Stephen watches.

“This little one was the last rescued, Peter helped, he heard her meowing and...”

“Her?”

“Yeah, FRIDAY said it’s a female,” Tony caresses the scared kitten, almost all black, with two streaks of white fur near the eyes, on both sides of the kitten’s head, and all the four pads of her paws are white, as if the little cat had four tiny gloves. She has an eye green and other blue. Stephen’s heart melts with the scene.

“And you are planning to take the kitten...” it’s not a question, Stephen knows it. He holds his hand of the kitten who, at first, becomes suspicious and stares at the sorcerer, but ends up accepting the offer and purring with his affection.

The kitten moves, and with steps still somewhat uncertain from the bruised paw, goes from Tony's arms to Stephen's lap. The sorcerer observes with his eyes shining. He cannot deny that the little animal is adorable. The kitten makes herself comfortable there, curling around her own little body and sleeping.

“It seems she likes you...” Tony says, his voice fond. “I took her to a vet before coming here, she is vaccinated, dewormed and needs some care to her left bruised paw, but...”

“What is her name?” Stephen asks quietly, enthralled by how much easy the little one trusted him and got comfortable on his lap.

“Uhm… are you… not mad? Are we… keeping her?” Tony asks a bit surprised.

“You rescued her, Tony, you took care of her and she trusts you. And I can understand watching the way you look at her and you talk about her that you already adopted her...” Stephen grins. “Are you building her a place in the penthouse or...”

“I was wondering if she… can live here?” Tony looks at his hands, suddenly very interested in something there.

Stephen opens his mouth, but closes it. He’s speechless. A cat? Living there? With him? At the Sanctum Santorum?

He was never averse to animals. In fact, he grew up surrounded them: horses, oxen, cows, goats, sheep, chickens and dogs, mostly. But Stephen always liked cats, just... the life he chose to take after entering college seemed too incompatible with a pet.

Tony looks up at his startled boyfriend.

“Of course, if you don’t agree with her presence here, I’ll take care of her and then… try to find her a good home,” Tony says a bit sad.

“Why not in the penthouse?” Stephen asks, his hand never leaving the small ball of fur breathing on his lap.

“Well, Goose is there almost all the time. I love her and she likes me, but I didn’t think it would be safe for this little one,” Tony shrugs.

Yes, Goose. Carol, Maria and Monica are living on the floor below the penthouse. But Goose, the Flerken, is smart enough to escape from her house and appear purring at the penthouse because, for some unknown reason, Goose adopted Tony after… everything.

“Okay...” Stephen sighs. “You practically live here with me and it’s not a complaint, I love the fact you’re always around, and we have a routine including hot meals and sleeping schedule.” Stephen cups Tony’s right cheek. “But you’ll help to take care of her, to educate her, sharing the responsibilities, mister handsome.” He leans in to kiss him.

“So… it means we are parents now?” Tony smiles wide.

“Well, I was under the impression we already are parents… a spider boy, you surely know him...” Stephen says, voice fond.

“Right, but now is… uhm… we kinda have a baby this time,” Tony flushes adorably.

Stephen bursts out a laugh and the kitten wakes a bit scared, meowing a complaint.

“Ssh, Stephen! You’ll wake her!” Tony sits by his side and pets the kitten till she’s back to sleep and Stephen’s heart melts again.

“I'm assuming you've already bought all sorts of things for her, right?” the sorcerer speaks quietly to not disturb their little kitten.

“Just… few things,” Tony shrugs.

“Uhum… let’s take a look at those few things soon because now we are just teaching her a bad habit to sleep on the bed with us,” Stephen grins and Tony kisses his jaw.

“She needs a name…”

“I agree… and you’re not giving her some chemical element or quantum particle name,” Stephen states.

“Why not?” Tony asks, indignant.

“You already named your bots, AI’s and MY cloak,” Stephen narrows his eyes.

“And Levi loves his name. What can I say? I’m good at that...”

The kitten opens her eyes, a green and a blue, and stares at them.

“Meow...” she manages to lick her paws so elegantly that it was almost offensive.

“Right… uhm… no chemical element or quantum particle name, just doesn’t fit her,” Tony admits.

“Nyx,” Stephen whispers and the kitten moves her ears in attention, looking up at him. “Yeah, I guess it suits you, little girl,” he pets her, and she purrs.

“Nyx?” Tony tries.

“Meow,” she responds purring.

“Yeah, we have a name,” he smiles to Stephen. “Where does it comes from?”

“Greek mythology. Nyx was a primordial deity, the deep night goddess,” Stephen explains.

“Yeah… it suits her,” Tony considers.

“Oh, she was also the daughter of the Chaos,” Stephen wiggles his eyebrows and Tony grunts, crossing his arms on his chest.

Nyx snorts, turning her back to Stephen, but not leaving his lap and Tony laughs at her attitude.

“Definitely our daughter,” Tony says and kisses Stephen.

 

The next day, at breakfast, Tony and Stephen enter the kitchen, where Wong is relaxed sipping his tea, smiling to each other and kissing on their silly soft interactions while the cloak is proudly carrying a sleeping Nyx like a baby.

“What the...”

“Ssh!” they reprimand the librarian sorcerer, who looks at them speechless.

“Baby is sleeping, she needs it to recover faster,” Tony says, sitting on his chair while Stephen makes his favorite omelet and the best coffee in the world.

“Baby? Really?” Wong arches an eyebrow.

“Her name is Nyx, Wong. The new member of the family. Be nice with your niece,” Stephen smirks and that’s enough, Wong is done, very done, he takes his tea and heads to the library mumbling about a stupid sorcerer supreme in love with and idiotic super genius. But, at the end of the day, he loves them. And their kids.

Through that day, Tony, Stephen and Nyx have some visitors going to meet the little one: Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, Bruce, Carol and Monica. After school, Peter goes straight there, a bit jealous about how Levi takes so good care of his “sis”.

Tony and Stephen just had mentioned, a few times, something about becoming parents and adopting a child. At the moment, Tony believes Nyx is a very good start, baby steps sort of. And maybe, in the future, Nyx might have a sister… a human one. Who knows?

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love if you could tell me something about this story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
